What's Death? You'll Love Me Yet!
by orrangeceilingcat
Summary: I am not very good at summaries, but I'll think of something from time to time. This is my first time publishing a story. I hope you guys like it. I do not own Angel. Spike/oc Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The Beginning

30 years ago...  
Running into an alleyway, the woman clutching onto the small bundle in her arms. The men who were chasing her gaining quickly and all she could think about was going faster. She took a sharp turn left and ended up coming out into the streets of Los Angeles. Pausing for a moment, she looked behind her hoping she had lost the men in the alley, but no such luck. The sounds of footsteps were fast approaching. With the men on her heels, she frantically looked for a place to hide, finding one a set of stairs that led to a basement apartment she ran into it.

She hid herself deep within the shadows of the corner. Clutching her bundle closer she held her breath as the men ran by not seeing her hidden in the dark. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the last of the men ran by and were far away.

It wasn't until then in the shadows of the stairway did she looked down at the bundle she was carrying. Her bundle was in fact a baby, her baby girl was asleep unaffected by everything that had happened. The mother smiled down at the slumbering child. She kissed the sleeping baby before setting her down in front of the door next to the steps. Next, she pulled a pen and a piece of paper out of her pocket and quickly wrote on it and placed it next to the small child. The woman then rung the doorbell and quickly ran up the stairs, but stopped halfway up and looked at the child she left.

"Be safe my child, and let the cosmos be your guide," She said then ran up the rest of the stairs and into the bright lights and crowds of the city.

The child sensing something wrong woke up and began to cry. Then the door opened, revealing a disheveled Angel who had just woken up hearing the sound of the doorbell. He looked down at the baby that had been left on his doorstep, he then looked up the stairway trying to catch a glimpse of the person who left the baby. Seeing no one he gently picked up the crying child. On the floor next to where the child laid he saw a piece of paper, he picked it up. The paper read:

To Whom This May Concern,  
I'm entrusting my daughter in your care because there are people who wish to harm her. You may name her whatever you wish. Please keep my daughter safe and succeed where I have failed.

The paper wasn't signed. Looking around once more, Angel brought the crying child inside. It would surprise you to know that this vampire decided to keep the baby and raise her as his own. He named her Shea Anne Kathrine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Promises

I stood outside of the large building known as Wolfram and Hart. I whistled, it was large  
and a bit intimidating like any law firm. Yet, it didn't scream inter dimensional demon law firm and people walked past unaware of what it truly was. I looked down at the light brown curls and vibrant blue eyes of my 4 year old son, Liam whose small hand clutched into mine. I probably looked like a young mother who brought her child with her to see her divorce lawyer. Well that's if young mothers wore leather jackets and combat boots.

"Mommy why are we here?"Liam asked looking up at me patiently with his bright blue eyes.  
"Mommy needs to speak with Grandpa Angel about something,"  
"Why?" he asked turning his head so he resembled a confused puppy.  
"Cause Mommy needs Grandpa Angel's help because she did something she shouldn't have,"  
"Why?"

I didn't know how to answer that, how could I answer that? How could I tell my son the world was in danger because of something I had done? I couldn't and I wouldn't. God, what if something happened to Liam? I wouldn't be able to deal, it would be all my fault.

"Mommy you're crying,"

I moved my hand to my face feeling the wet tracks that had appeared. Quickly I wiped away the tears then knelt in front of Liam, and pulled him into a tight hug. He squirmed a bit under the grip I had him in. Letting him go I placed both hands on either side of his head.

"I love you, okay bud," I told him looking straight into his icy blue eyes. he nodded. "Good never forget that,"  
"I won't Mommy I promise,"  
"That's my boy," I stood up and ruffled his hair. "Let's go Liam," I held out my hand which he took.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for such the late update, I recently moved and well things are a little hectic. Plus from now on my schedule is just gonna get busier so that means less time to write. So if you liked the new chapter hit me up with a review or a like, and if you would like to leave a suggestion I might just use it. Who knows? And if I do, I'll be sure to give you a shout out and what not. So with one last thing I'll let you read. I do not own anything from the tv show Angel or any branching franchise, all I own is Shea and Liam.

-orrangeceilingcat

* * *

Chapter 3

Kitty?

Law firms are like hospitals or dental offices, oddly they're quiet and nice looking, but you just know that there is always something going on. Whether it's a root canal or a pro Bono I feel anxious as I stand here in the elevator with Liam stuck to my side. I haven't seen my dad for about fifteen years. What will he think when he sees me? Will he still think of me as his little girl who would climb into his bed when I had a bad dream, or the girl who ran home crying when the other kids at school called her names? Or will he see me as a mother who wants to protect her son?

I played with the locket around my neck, something I did when I was nervous, annoying really. Faintly I smiled down at Liam, who looked like he was itching to just press all the buttons. He reminded me of his father, with his sense of innocence and wonder about everything around him. Yet, his father was a different matter than the one at hand, one I was hoping didn't come up.

The elevator dinged open, and a man and a woman stepped inside. The man wore glasses and looked like he hadn't slept in a while because of the dark bags under his eyes and carried a large stack of books with him. If I was correct it the titles showed it was a demonic prophecy filled books and some I was well acquainted with. The woman who was much shorter [even though she wore heels] wore a lab coat and carried a clipboard. Yeah cause this doesn't look conspicuous, a law firm with people in lab coats in it. Instinctively, I pulled Liam even closer.

They started whispering about something, but I couldn't latch onto exactly what they were talking about but I have a feeling it wasn't very good. " What do you think Angel's doing with the PTB on him about the new baddies running around?" The woman asked the man.

"I don't know he didn't tell us, not like he does anymore," The man, complained in a very surprisingly British accent.

New baddies? I froze, they couldn't be talking about what I think they were right? I mean those guys aren't sloppy and aren't the ones to be noticed... unless they wanted to. Oh God not good, not good at all. Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck I'm screwed, so screwed. Yeah well, as you can tell I'm freaking out big time here. The elevator doors dinged open again, and grabbing Liam's hand we scurried out into the busy hall. Quickly I located his office and half ran half walked, dragging Liam along with me. My head was spinning, a thousand thoughts flooded my mind, what would I say to Dad? What would my dad think? Would he help me?

Of course he would, don't be stupid.

I dragged Liam up to the secretary's desk, which was covered in pink and unicorns. The secretary, herself was very blonde and head to toe covered in pink. Not even like a professional color pink like salmon or a nude tone, but a loud in your face color pink that hurts your corneas after looking at it for a while. The smell of vampire poured off her, and if you didn't know, vampires smell a lot like iron. Weird huh?

"Excuse me Miss?" I asked half leaning over the counter. She looked up at me from her typing.

"Family law is two floors down," She said looking over at Liam.

"Oh no, I'm not looking for that. Actually, I'd like to speak to Angel,"

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked looking up at me twirling her platinum hair through her fingers.

"Um no, but this is very important. I really need to speak to him," I explained.

"Well, I can't let you see him unless you have an appointment, Boss-man's orders,"

I sighed, obviously this chick was going to need some "encouragement". I looked down at Liam. "Hey bud can you please sit over there for a second?" I pointed towards the group of chairs in front of the office.

He nodded. "Okay Mommy!" And he scampered off.

I pulled a small flask out from my pocket, I placed it on the the counter. "Do you see this?"I asked her. She nodded. "Good. Cause in this little flask is my own concoction of a very potent holy water. So potent it'll burn to your bones in 1/3 of a second and I'd really hate for something to happen to that pretty face," She looked at me threateningly but I could see the slightest of fear in her eyes. "So what you're gonna do is pick up that little phone and tell your "Boss-man" he has some... surprise guests,"

She nodded pick up the receiver and press a few numbers. "Angel there is someone here for you, she says it's very important," She paused listening to the other voice on the line. "Yeah I know you said to not let anyone disturb you unless they have an appointment," I started to play with the cap a ghost of a smile playing on my lips. "But she seems to be in serious trouble,"

I grew impatient, I gestured for the phone. Quickly she handed it over. "Now, Daddy is this how you treat your daughter? Or is that stick up your ass bothering you more than usual today?" I asked a small smirk on my lips. There was unfamiliar laughter in the background. The phone clicked and the sound of my dad's voice filled my ears. "Shea is that you?"

"No, its the boogeyman," I gave the secretary back the phone. I walked over to Liam, he was climbing over a chair trying to get to the next. "Hey, come on Liam," I grabbed his hands and he jumped off the chair.

"Are we gonna see Grandpa Angel?" Liam asked bouncing up and down.

"We sure are buddy," I smiled Dad was going to absolutely adore him.

I threw open the door of the office. The office was quite large with a large desk in the middle which was occupied by my Dad, with two chairs in front of it, to the left was a large television and at the opposite side of the room was a couch which held two occupants, one a young boy probably a teenager who looked oddly familiar, the second a green demon with red eyes and horns and a suit that looked like it came out of 1975. Behind them leaning on the wall was a man with very florescent bleach blonde hair that was slicked back and a long leather jacket. Oddly he reminded me of Billy Idol, well if Billy Idol was a vampire. They all looked at Liam and I surprise on their faces, except for the man in the back he looked like he was trying to remember something from a lifetime ago.

"Boo,"

My dad stood up gaping in amazement eyes locked on the small child who peered over from behind my leg. He walked over from the desk and pulled me into a big hug. "Shea, my god how long has it been?"

"Last time I checked 14 years," I said into his shoulder. It had been too long, and that was something we could both agree on. I pulled away from the hug. "Daddy I want you to meet my son Liam," I moved away from the shying toddler. I knelt next to Liam. "Say hi to Grandpa Angel, Liam"

"Hi," He said shyly.

Dad knelt down to Liam's level. "How old are you Liam?" Liam raised four fingers. "Wow four, you must be a big help to your Mommy," He smiled. Liam nodded and smiled widely. He rustled Liam's hair and stood up. "Shea I'd like meet my son, Conner" I said pointing to young boy. Now I know why he looked so familiar, he's the spitting image of Angel, just well shorter and well a lot younger. The boy stood up from his seat and put out his hand, I pulled him into a hug.

"I don't take handshakes from family," I said. I let go of the stunned boy and picked up Liam. "Liam this is your Uncle Conner," Liam gave a small hello and then hide his face into the crook of my neck.

"What we don't get a introduction Angelcakes?" The green demon asked picking up a cocktail on the side table next to him and taking a sip of the purple liquid.

Dad pointed to the green demon. "This is my friend Lorne" He pointed to Idolize (the nickname I had given the Billy Idol looking dude) and visably grimaced. "And that's my grandeshire Spike,"

Grandeshire? Dad never told me about his souless days, well his has but they've been more like hints. I think the only people he straight up told me about were Darla and Drusilla, I didn't know he had a grandeshire. I waved to them, "Hi, I'm Shea this is my son Liam, he's a bit shy,"

They waved back, well Lorne did anyway. Spike just stood in his dark corner staring at me, like he was trying to place me somewhere. It kinda creeped me out, but I shrugged it off, at this moment I have bigger fish to fry. I placed Liam on the floor much to his displeasure and sighed. "Dad, as much as I wanted this to be a family renunioun of sorts, it's not. I don't know what else to call this other than a daughter asking her father for help," Tears welt up in my eyes. "I just don't know what to do Daddy,"

Dad pulled me into a hug. "Shh, Shh. It's okay," I broke down into his arms. All the years of being tough simply melted leaving a girl who just wanted her Daddy to aid her through this nightmare of a life she had been trying to spare her son from.

"Don't be sad Mommy," Liam sniffled cutely hugging my leg tears threatening to spill from his frosty eyes.

I wiped my eyes as Dad let go, leading me into a chair. I sat down in the chair with a shaky breath, and not soon after Liam climbed on to my lap. "I don't know where to start," I exasperated.

"Well sweetcheeks why don't you start from the beggining," Lorn suggested a smie smile gracing his lips

I chuckled. "I guess that would be a good place to start," I took a deep breath. "I'm half demon, and from what I learned my race was thought to have died out many millenias ago. We didn't die though, no we scattered ourselves among the cosoms and within time and space itself. Well to put it short we hid within different time periods and dimensions. As the years passed our numbers grew short and well after time half breeds were being born. Upon discovering this the very people who we hid from killed all of the half breed children except for one, me and though of course it wouldn't be until many years later I found this out," I looked down at the half asleep Liam lying on my chest. "Many years had past until I was thirteen and my powers began to form, suddenly I open my self a portal to 1492 if I felt like or tell you who would win the next Superbowl. I expiremented with these powers for a few years, and even more so after I had run away from home. I was young and reckless and almost surprisingly caught the eye of a few people I shouldn't have. They made me offers upon my wildest dreams which so stupidly I took. After a few years of working for these people I quit, I didn't want to be apart of what they did anymore. But I was too deep in and they told me if I didn't do one last job they would kill me," I said.

"Why didn't you just teleport out of there?" Conner asked innocently. Dad gave him a look, Conner just shrugged it off.

"They were smart, they created a device that could totally cut off my powers. How could I leave if they had that against me?" I asked. Connor shrugged. "Exactly, so I took the job. They wanted me to go back in time and kill a target before he became, how should I say this bad for buisness. So I went back in time and set everything up just so perfectly, but during that time we got close and eventually fell in love. So when the day came but I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill the man I had grown to love. So I ran, it wasn't until a few months later did I find out I was pregnant with his child. The thought to give up my child never crossed my mind, even with the fast approaching bad guys. Soon I gave birth to my son, and we lived a quiet decent life until now. They caught up and now not only are they out for blood, but my son," I took out the locket and began to play with it in sheer nervouness. I looked around the room, Lorne seemed on the breaking point of crying along with my dad, Conner sat there just in a total lost for words expression written on his face, and Spike looked the locket that was around my neck.

"Kitty?" The voice was soft and kind and completely unexpected coming out of the mouth of Spike.

"Willie?"


End file.
